


I KILLED MY BOYFRIEND

by gyuhaofanficproject



Series: Gyuhaofess' Gyuhao Fanfic project [21]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Murder, Suicide
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuhaofanficproject/pseuds/gyuhaofanficproject
Summary: (no summary provided)
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Gyuhaofess' Gyuhao Fanfic project [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092761
Kudos: 12





	I KILLED MY BOYFRIEND

**Author's Note:**

> Part 21 of Gyuhao Fanfic Project

I KILLED MY BOYFRIEND – GYUHAO

27 / HORROR / TRAVELLING (bepergian)

**[** WARNING! BxB!  **/** Rate M! / Character Death! / Murder! / Suicide! / kata kasar!  **]**

_ Author’s Note : Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan penulisan atau penulisan kata yang tidak tepat. Mohon maaf juga jika alur cerita aneh, kurang memuaskan atau kurang sesuai dengan temanya. Kritik dan saran diterima, selamat membaca! _

**MINGYU POINT OF VIEWS (POV)**

Namaku Mingyu. Umurku 20 tahun. Aku yang sekarang hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa yang terlahir dari keluarga biasa. Tidak ada yang terlalu spesial dariku. Kecuali wajahku yang memang cukup tampan dari kebanyakan orang lain. Eh, aku bukan bermaksud sombong, serius loh.

Aku kini menempuh pendidikan tinggi disalah satu kampus ternama di negaraku. Walau akhirnya hal itu membuatku harus tinggal jauh dari keluargaku, sih.

Karena tinggal jauh dari keluarga, dan kebetulan juga tidak ada sepupu atau keluarga jauh yang tinggal di kota tempatku menempuh pendidikan tinggi akupun memutuskan untuk tinggal di sebuah kos-kosan sederhana di dekat kampus.

Tinggal sendiri di kota yang sangat baru bagiku, apalagi jauh dari keluarga, awalnya memang susah. Pengeluaran juga jadi banyak, belum lagi harus bisa menyesuaikan diri sama lingkungan sekitar. Tapi untungnya aku bisa dengan cepat menyesuaikan diriku di sana, yah setidaknya aku tidak perlu khawatir tidak punya teman. 

Lalu soal uang, selain dari orang tuaku sendiri aku juga bekerja part time di seven eleven ( _ sebuah minimarket _ ) yang kebetulan juga berada tidak jauh dari kos-kosan ku. Sengaja, supaya aku tidak harus bergantung pada uang mereka. Aku mengambil  _ shift malam _ karena jam kuliahku yang berada dipagi dan siang hari.

Singkatnya, aku akan berkuliah dari pagi hingga siang, walau terkadang bisa sampai sore. Lalu malamnya aku gunakan untuk bekerja di minimarket. Jika kebetulan jadwalku kosong, aku lebih memilih untuk bersantai seharian, atau kadang juga nongkrong bersama teman sekampus, walau akhirnya aku harus menjadi nyamuk dan selalu digoda karena menjadi satu satunya orang yang tidak membawa pacar ke tongkrongan.

Ngomong ngomong soal pacar ya. Sebenarnya ada sih, _dulu_. Iya, dulu. _Sekarang_? Udah gak ada. Bukan kok, dia gak selingkuh. _Terus_ _kemana_? Dia pergi. Maksudku pergi dalam artian pergi selamanya. Iya, selamanya. 

Pacarku, orang yang aku cintai telah meninggal 3 bulan lalu.

3 bulan lalu, tepat 5 hari setelah 7 tahun anniversary hubungan kami. Dia, ditemukan gantung diri dikamarnya. Polisi mengatakan itu 100% bunuh diri. Mereka bilang, alasannya karena korban memiliki hubungan buruk dengan keluarganya. Korban yang merasa tidak kuat kemudian memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya dengan cara menggantung diri.

Hari itu semuanya terasa sangat menyakitkan. Aku marah, sedih juga kecewa kepada diriku sendiri. Aku tau hubungannya dengan keluarganya memang buruk. Dia bahkan sampai bunuh diri karena itu. Padahal dia punya aku. Padahal dia bisa cerita tentang masalahnya kepadaku. Tapi dia  _ tidak _ . Hari itu aku menangis kencang di hadapan foto dirinya yang di kelilingi bunga. Aku merasa gagal, merasa gagal menjadi pacarnya. Karena tidak bisa melindunginya.

Aku hancur, sehancur hancurnya. Bahkan sampai sekarang juga seperti itu. Butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk berhenti menyalahkan diriku sendiri. Tapi karena ada keluarga dan teman yang selalu mendukungku, aku bisa bangkit. Bangkit pelan pelan dan sembuh pelan pelan. 

Perlahan lahan aku mulai berhenti menyalahkan diriku atas kematiannya. Orang orang bilang itu adalah keputusannya, aku tidak boleh menyalahkan diriku atas keputusannya itu. Mereka bilang juga itu adalah cara terbaik untuk menghilangkan penderitaannya. Perlahan, aku mulai berpikir demikian.

Tapi hari itu, semuanya kembali terasa salah. Aku tidak pantas berpikir seperti itu. Tidak pantas, sama sekali tidak. Karena, karena dia-

_ Dia memang tidak pernah melakukannya. _

_ “Ini, ini bohong, kan? Semuanya- semuanya salahku?”  _

**[** _ kembali pada 2 hari sebelumnya _ . **]**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 4 sore, aku sekarang berada di sebuah ruang tunggu di bandara. Pesawatku baru saja mendarat sekitar 1 jam yang lalu. Setelah mengambil barang bawaanku aku segera pergi untuk mencari kakak perempuanku. Ah, sebenarnya kemarin pagi kakakku tiba tiba menghubungiku dan bilang bahwa pernikahannya yang harusnya terjadi 1 minggu lagi dipercepat sehingga menjadi 3 hari lagi.

Jujur saja aku kaget mendengarnya. Yah, untungnya jadwalku selama 5 hari kedepan tidak terlalu penting. Akhirnya setelah pembicaraan kami berakhir aku langsung menyiapkan baju serta keperluan lain untukku nantinya. Besok siangnya aku langsung berangkat menuju bandara untuk menuju kota kelahiranku sekaligus kota tempat kakakku akan menikah nantinya.

Singkatnya, begitulah bagaimana aku bisa berada disini sekarang.

Ah kembali lagi denganku yang sedang menunggu dibandara. Kakakku datang sedikit telat karena jalanan yang ternyata sangat padat hari ini. Yah, tidak masalah sih. lagi pula itu bukan masalah besar.

Ketika kami bertemu, kakak menyambutku dengan meriah. Atau terlalu meriah, mungkin. Kakakku bahkan berteriak keras membuat beberapa pengunjung lain mengarahkan perhatiannya padaku dan kakakku. Agak malu jujur, tapi karena hal itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan kakakku mau bagaimana lagi.

Setelah berbicara singkat juga melepas rindu karena lama tidak bertemu, kami langsung menuju mobil yang terparkir rapi diparkiran bandara. Dengan cepat kakak ikut membantuku memasukkan barang barang bawaanku ke bagasi mobil.

Semuanya beres, kakak mulai menyalakan mobil. Mengandarainya menuju hotel tempatku menginap, sekaligus hotel tempatnya menikah juga. Dibawah langit sore yang tampak mendung hari ini, mobil yang kami kendarai melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

_ ‘Aku pulang’ _

**[** _Hari ini, malam setelah pernikahan kakak Mingyu._ **]**

Pernikahan kakakku berjalan lancar. Semuanya tampak bahagia, terutama kakak dan suaminya. Pernikahannya tidak hanya indah, tapi juga menyenangkan. Aku juga turut senang atas pernikahan mereka.

Pernikahan itu baru saja berakhir jam 9 malam. Dan aku baru bisa kembali ke kamarku jam 11 malam. Walau memang menyenangkan, hari ini juga sangat melelahkan.

“langsung tidur aja deh habis ini” ucapku pelan. Tanganku bergerak melepaskan dasi yang terasa sangat mencekik karena sudah aku gunakan selama seharian ini. aku juga melepaskan jas yang aku gunakan, meletakkannya pada sofa yang ada di dekatku.

Walau aku memang bilang aku mau langsung tidur setelah ini tapi sepertinya harus aku tunda sebentar. 

Langit malam hari ini berhasil mencuri perhatianku. Aku berjalan keluar kearah balkon. Bulan tertampang jelas di antara gelapnya langit malam. Ditemani juga beberapa bintang yang terlihat bersinar di sekitarnya. Angin malam yang berhembus pelan membuat jari jariku sedikit kedinginan. Tapi aku menyukainya, perasaan ini. rasanya sama persis seperti hari hari itu. 

Hari hari ketika kamu masih ada di sini. 

Aku ingat, dulu kita sering sekali _bepergian_ bersama, berdua saja. Karena kamu sangat suka untuk bepergian dan melihat alam luas di luar sana, terutama pantai. Kamu bilang kamu selalu menyukai bagaimana indahnya pantai apalagi ketika matahari hendak terbenam. Oleh karena itu pada setiap waktu luang yang kita punya, kamu akan sesering mungkin untuk mengajakku pergi kepantai.

Entah untuk sekedar melihat lihat saja, atau bahkan membuat kita harus menginap di hotel terdekat karena kamu yang masih saja keras kepala ingin melihat pantai sampai hari esok.

Dan seperti malam lainnya, kita memandang langit malam berdua, lalu mulai mendebatkan hal hal konyol yang bahkan tidak masuk akal. Atau mungkin mengingat ingat kejadian lucu semasa kita sma, lalu menjadikannya sebagai bahan candaan. Walau kadang kamu akan marah karena aku menggodamu berlebihan. Tapi semarah apapun kamu, akhirnya pasti kamu akan tertidur lucu di dalam pelukanku. Lalu ketika pagi datang kamu balas menjahiliku. Membalasku karena candaan yang aku buat tentangmu, dan kita akan tertawa bersama setelahnya. Selalu begitu.

Tapi kamu tidak lagi berada di sini sekarang. Bagaimana juga, hari hari itu tidak akan bisa terulang lagi, kan?

“ah, sial. Kenapa kamu harus ngelakuin itu sih, Hao?”

Angin malam yang semakin lama semakin dingin, serta sunyinya suasana malam hari kembali menyadarkanku. Orang lain pasti sudah tidur sekarang, aku harus tidur juga.

Lagipula besok aku memiliki banyak kegiatan yang sudah aku rencanakan sebelum berangkat kesini. Aku harus bangun pagi, aku harus tidur sekarang. Aku segera kembali masuk kedalam. Namun sesuatu yang muncul ketika aku hendak menutup kaca balkon membuatku menahan napasku. Dadaku tiba tiba saja terasa sangat sesak.

Demi tuhan, aku yakin mataku tidak salah melihatnya.

Dengan jelas aku melihatnya, sosoknya yang terpantul dari kaca di hadapanku. Dia, seseorang yang aku kenal melebihi siapapun.

Tidak, aku bahkan ragu apakah dia masih pantas disebut orang atau tidak.

Karena dia, dia-

“Minghao?”

Pacarku yang meninggal 3 bulan lalu.

Aku segera membalikkan tubuhku supaya bisa memastikan jelas apakah yang aku lihat benar atau hanya hayalanku saja. Tepat ketika aku membalikkan tubuhku sepenuhnya, aku melihatnya. Di sana, dia berdiri di dekat sofa tempatku menaruh jasku tadi.

Aku memang tidak salah lihat. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa dia ada di sini?

Sosoknya tampak pucat. Matanya menatapku, tapi terlihat kosong. Bajunya sama seperti baju yang dia gunakan ketika bunuh diri. Sebagian kulit dilehernya berwarna keungu unguan. Dia benar benar pacarku yang bunuh diri 3 bulan lalu.

“M-Minghao? Kenapa, kenapa kamu disini…?”

Minghao tidak menjawab pertanyanku, masih diam seperti sebelumnya. Lampu yang berada dikamar hotelku tanpa aku sadari sedikit meredup. Angin menjadi labih kencang dari sebelumnya, membuat tirai balkon bergerak gerak liar.

“Hao- eh? Minghao??”

Minghao dengan pelan berjalan kearahku. Dadaku berdegup makin kencang. Keringat dingin keluar menuruni leherku.

Aku ketakutan.

“H-hao? Berhenti…”

Namun Minghao tetap berjalan kearahku, seolah tidak mendengar apa yang aku ucapkan. Setiap langkah yang dia buat untuk mendekatiku membuat kakiku berjalan mundur, mencoba menjaga jarakku dengannya.

Sampai akhirnya punggungku menyentuh pembatas balkon. Aku sudah tidak bisa kemana mana lagi. hanya beberapa langkah hingga Minghao sampai di depanku.

“Kenapa? Kenapa kamu bisa di sini, Hao?”

Aku mulai mempertanyakan alasan kenapa dirinya bisa berada disini. 

“H-Hao?”

Tinggal sedikit lagi.

“Minghao? Kamu dengar suaraku, kan?”

Selesai. Minghao kini tepat berada di hadapannya. Pandangannya naik, menatap tepat kearahku. Mulutnya perlahan terbuka.

“ _ Mingyu cinta sama Hao, kan? _ ”

“Hah a-apa?”

Aku terkejut. Dari sekian banyak pertanyaan kenapa dia harus menanyakan itu?

“ _ Mingyu cinta Hao _ ?” Minghao mengulangi pertanyaannya.

“I-iya. tentu aja Hao. Aku cinta kamu. Kenapa kamu harus nanyain itu?”

Minghao tersenyum, menunjukkan sebuah senyuman manis yang selalu aku lihat di masa lalu. Senyum yang selalu aku sukai. Tapi entah kenapa, senyumnya terlihat menakutkan kali ini, aku takut melihatnya.

“ _ Kalau Mingyu cinta sama Hao, Mingyu bakal bantuin Hao kan? _ ”

“Bantu apa..?”

“ _ Mingyu tau alasan Hao masih ada di dunia ini? Itu karena Hao punya sesuatu yang belum Hao selesaikan di sini. Mingyu tau itu apa _ ?”

Aku menggeleng pelan.

“ _ Hari itu Gyu, Hao sebenarnya gak pernah bunuh diri. Ada yang bunuh Hao.. _ ”

“Apa…?”

Minghao mengangguk metika melihat ekspresi kebingunganku.

“ _ iya. Seseorang bunuh Hao hari itu. Tapi justru polisi bilang kalau kematian Hao itu karena bunuh diri. Semua orang percaya. Hao kesal. Gimana bisa orang yang harusnya bertanggung jawab atas kematian Hao justru hidup bahagia sekarang? Sedangkan karena dia Hao harus kehilangan nyawa Hao. Dan gak ada satupun orang yang tau soal ini. Hao jadi sedih… _ ”

“Kamu serius?”

“ _ Mingyu gak percaya sama Hao? _ ”

“Bu-bukan gitu. Y-yah, jadi alasan kamu masih ada di sini karena kamu mau aku tau siapa orang yang bunuh kamu?”

Minghao tersenyum.

“ _ iya, Hao juga mau orang itu dapat hukuman yang sama dengan Hao karena perbuatannya itu. _ ”

“Hukuman yang sama?”

“ _ Hao mau orang itu mati. _ ”

Aku terkejut. Minghao yang aku kenal bukanlah orang seperti ini. tapi bagaimanapun juga, jika seseorang membunuhku dan tidak ada yang mengetahuinya aku pasti juga akan marah. Ini juga permintaan terakhir Minghao, aku harus membantunya.

“Siapa orangnya?”

Minghao tiba tiba memajukan wajahnya, membuat wajah kita menjadi sangat dekat.

“Kamu.”

“Maksudnya…?”

“Gyu lupa? Hari itu, Mingyu kan yang bunuh Hao?”

**[** _rumah Minghao, 3 bulan lalu._ / **DIAMBIL DARI SUDUT PANDANG PEMBACA** **]**

“Mingyu-!”

“DIAM! Ternyata kamu gitu ya di belakang aku? HAH?! SEMURAH ITU KAMU TERNYATA!”

Mingyu menampar pipi Minghao kencang. 

“Akh! Gyu-! Sakit! Kamu salah paham Gyu! Aku sama kak Wonwoo-“

“Salah paham??? SALAH PAHAM KAMU BILANG?! Jelas jelas aku lihat kamu nyium dia di depan mataku sendiri! Kamu masih mau bilang itu salah paham?! GOBLOK YA KAMU?!”

Mingyu menjambak rambut Minghao. Dengan tenaganya yang memang lebih besar, Mingyu melempar Minghao hingga jatuh keatas sofa.

“Gyu, berhenti! Hiks-! Dengerin dulu penjelasan aku! Aku gak pernah nyium kak Wonwoo!”

Minghao menangis nangis memohon kepada Mingyu. Tapi percuma. Mingyu yang saat itu sudah mabuk apalagi sedang marah karena melihat Minghao mencium sahabat baiknya sudah tidak bisa dihentikan. Mingyu marah, cemburu, merasa terkhianati sehingga membuat kemarahannya mengendalikan dirinya. 

_ Tanpa tau kalau sebenarnya Minghao tidak pernah mencium sahabat baiknya itu. Bahwa sebenarnya yang dia lihat hanyalah kesalahpahaman saja. _

“DIAM KAMU! ARGHH! Kamu udah tidur sama dia juga kan? IYA KAN XU MINGHAO?!”

“Mingyu! Kamu jahat banget ngomong gitu! Aku gak nyium kak Wonwoo Gyu! AKU GAK PERNAH NYIUM DIA!!!”

“BERISIKK! AKU GAK PERCAYA LAGI SAMA KAMU HAO! MATI! MATI AJA KAMU!”

Dan ketika kemarah Mingyu pada Minghao sudah mencapai puncaknya, Mingyu melewati batasnya.

Mingyu mencekik leher Minghao yang berada di bawahnya, membuat Minghao kehabisan napas secara perlahan lahan. Seolah kehilangan sisi kemanusiaannya, Mingyu bahkan mengabaikan semua teriakan Minghao. Bahkan mengabaikan Minghao yang menangis, memohon mohon untuk hidupnya.

Mengabaikan semua perkataan pacarnya yang saat itu sedang berada diujung hidupnya. 

Sampai ketika dia sadar, semuanya sudah terlambat. Tubuh Minghao sudah berhenti bergerak. Sudah tidak ada lagi teriakan minta tolong yang keluar dari mulutnya. 

Hari itu, Minghao mati karena ulah pacarnya sendiri. Mingyu membunuh Minghao di malam itu.

Dan lebih parahnya, Mingyu tidak mau disalahkan atas perbuatannya itu. Arena Mingyu takut dianggap pembunuh. Jadi hari itu, Mingyu membuat seolah Minghao membunuh dirinya sendiri. Mingyu menghapus semua jejaknya. Membuat pembunuhan pertamanya menjadi pembunuhan yang rapi.

Dan dia berhasil. Dia berhasil menipu semua orang, bahkan dirinya sendiri. Esoknya, polisi menemukan mayat Minghao yang sudah mendingin, tergantung dikamarnya sendiri. Dan mengatakan, kalau Minghao membunuh dirinya sendiri.

**[** _kembali lagi ke hari ini._ / **MINGYU POINT OF VIEWS** **]**

Aku menangis tidak percaya. Menangisi semua hal yang aku laukan pada malam itu. Bagaimana bisa aku melakukan hal itu kepada Minghao? Dan lagi aku, melupakannya?

“ _ Kamu udah ingat, Gyu? Udah ingat semua hal yang Gyu lakuin ke Hao? _ ”

“ini, ini bohong, kan? Semuanya- semuanya salahku?”

Minghao tertawa keras di hadapanku.

“ _ AHAHAHAH! IYA! SEMUANYA SALAHMU GYU! SALAHMU! Aku mati gara gara kamu! Kamu yang bunuh aku hari itu Gyu, Kamu! _ ”

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa apa. Kalau, kalau semua itu benar memangnya aku masih pantas dimaafkan? Aku- aku ini seorang pembunuh?

“Aku- Aku minta maaf Hao. Ya tuhan, Hao maafin aku-“

“ _ Ngomong apa sih kamu gyu? Maaf katamu? Kamu itu pembunuh, loh. Pendosa! Terus kamu pikir kamu layak dimaafkan? AHAAHHAAH! _ ”

Minghao tertawa nyaring di hadapanku. Ucapannya benar. Aku ini, aku ini tidak pantas dimaafkan, bukan? Karena aku ini pendosa, aku ini pendosa.

“ _ Tapi Gyu, kalau kamu mau bertanggung jawab sama perbuatan kamu, Hao bakal maafin Gyu! _ ”

“Dimaafin..? Tanggung… jawab..?”

“Ya. Kalau Gyu mau nemenin Hao di sini, Hao bakal maafin Gyu. Hao kesepian karena selalu sendiri. Tapi Gyu sayang Hao kan? Gyu mau Hao maafin kan?”

Otakku mendadak kosong. Asal dimaafkan. Ya, asal dimaafkan cara apapun tidak apa apa bukan?

“Sekarang gyu coba lihat kebelakang. Indah kan pemandangannya? Gyu tenang aja, rasanya gak sakit kok gyu.

Nah, ayo cepat loncat!”

Aku mulai memanjat pagar pembatas itu. Melihat kearah bawah. Terlihat menyakitkan, tapi kalau dengan ini aku akan dimaafkan maka…

“dengan ini kamu bakal maafin aku kan, Minghao?”

Ah, ternyata bulan di malam ini terlihat sangat indah ya.

.

  
  


“KYAA! TOLONG!! ADA YANG LONCAT DARI GEDUNG!”

.

  
  


[ BERITA TERKINI : seorang pemuda berinisial M diduga bunuh diri setelah nekat meloncat dari lantai 8 sebuah hotel. Saksi, seorang pengunjung hotel lainnya mengatakan bahwa sempat mendengar pemuda itu berbicara sendiri dikamar hotelnya. Polisi masih menyelidiki penyebab bunuh dirinya sampai saat ini. ]

  
  


.

  
  


_ “Mingyu, karena kita sudah bersama lagi sekarang kamu bahagia, kan? Aku udah maafin kalo loh, Gyu. AKHIRNYA HAO PUNYA TEMAN SEKARANG! AHAHAHA MULAI SEKARANG KITA AKAN BERSAMA SELAMANYA GYU! SELAMANYAA!” _

_ Asal aku dimaafkan. _

_ I killed my boyfriend, selesai. _

**Author's Note:**

> Jangan lupa kudo dan komennya yaa, Gyuhao Enthusiasts! ❤


End file.
